3 Things
by megusta11
Summary: There is 3 things they need to do. Please review :


There were 3 things she had to do this morning:

Go to work.

Go to his office.

Tell Jack.

There were 3 things he had to do this morning:

Go to work.

Go to her office.

Tell Liz.

For Liz even the first task was hard, never mind the second or third. Yes they were going to be hard, so starting with sliding out of bed (not to disturb the packet of Sabor de Soledad rested on top of her) she trudged to the kitchen to start the coffee maker before going into the bathroom to attempt to make herself look presentable for him, when she had dressed herself in a new pencil skirt with a plain white skirt tucked in and a pair of heels; yes she was defiantly making an effort, she wanted him to know she was serious about how she felt. Looking in the mirror she had to admit she looked slightly sexy,_ slightly_, but after added her nerdy glasses she looked slightly more nerdy and normal for her. She flicked the coffee maker off and grabbed her bag with sketch ideas and scripts in, while heading to the door, the coffee maker was defiantly too slow and she needed to get a new one soon, her mind was repeating 'coffffeeeeeeee' but she would have to wait until Kenneth or Cerie went on the coffee run, She was late and had no time to stand in any queues.

-XX-

Red or blue? Red, yes red today. No blue. Ugh it was no use he would have to ask Lemon, but before or after he told her? Perhaps before so it would seem like normal, so undoing the top button on his shirt he walked out of the door with both of the ties in his hand, the car was waiting for him as he strolled out of the building; it already a cup of coffee already in the holder. When the car pulled up to the building he quickly got out and slammed the door shut (maybe a bit too hard) and rushed into the building mainly because it had started to rain but he wanted to get it over with quickly, but after seeing another executive he quickly wrapped the blue tie around his neck and did his top button up, he was still attempting to get Don Geiss' job as CEO and needed to always be seen as smartly dressed (it could help him a lot). After taking the lift up to the sixth floor, he walked through into Liz's office, past the nerds who were jeering 'yo mama' jokes at each other. As he went to reach for the handle Liz burst out of the door stumbling in to him. It was time to tell her.

-XX-

"Lemon, does this tie look right or should it be red?"

"Red today Jack blue is normally if you have a big meeting, and do you?" she replied.

"No, umm Lemon, can I speak to you in your office for moment" his voice was low and his face was serious, Liz nodded.

"There's something I need to tell you as well" she turned around leading him into her office shutting the door behind them. When she turned round to face him it was like a romantic comedy film where they both said each other's names at the same time and confess their undying love for each other, except it wasn't. Sure they both said each other's name at the same time, and then told each other to go first at the same time as well, but when Jack insisted that Liz talked first it turned into the complete opposite of a romantic comedy. The complete opposite.

"I'm going to leave TGS" was all she said.

Their relationship had always been a difficult one, they hated each other at times but they would always make up; they were best friends, even though they didn't like to admit it. When Jack thought he would hear news like that he always thought that it would be expected, she would discuss the options with him at the end of the day in his office while drinking scotch and wine (not mixed that's what the nerds would do) and he would respect her choice (unless it was the wrong one where he would tell her). But this was totally out of the blue, extremely unexpected and well he didn't want her to leave, it was the last thing he wanted her to do.

While he was thinking this over in his head Liz was staring at him, her expression puzzled to what he was thinking about she was expected him to be proud that she had made her own decision not bother him like she had done in the past over little stupid things. She started to get angry at his blankness about the whole situation.

"Jack?" her voice startled him and he returned to reality to see Liz staring at him, her eyes wide as she waited for his reaction, but her expression slowly changed when she realised that she probably wouldn't get a reply. "So what did you want to tell me?" she said hoping that it would make him say or do something; and it did work. Kind of.

Jack slowly shuffled towards her and carefully slid one arm around her waist and with the other he used his index finger and tilted her face up towards him, he ignored the expression on her face; but if he did look he would see that it was longing for him to kiss her, yet she knew she shouldn't and if he did she would convince him it was the wrong thing. As Jack brought his face closer to hers she moved hers closer to him, still trying to conceal the fact she wanted to kiss him. As their mouths met they slowly started to kiss, their mouths moving in rhythm with each other, however Liz realised what was happening and she drew swiftly back.

"What are you doing?" she tried to sound as if she angry with him, but her voice came across weaker than expected.

"That's what I wanted to tell you" he said quietly, she had never heard him speak like that and never thought she would.

"Well you didn't really speak" Liz replied sarcastically trying to improve the awkward situation, but it didn't really work and all she really wanted to do was kiss him again.

"It's never enough is it?" he sighed "and anyway it sums up what I was going to say"

"Oh well is there anything else you wanted to say" Liz said with a glint in her eye which made Jack doubt whether she was really mad with him kissing her.

"Well it depends, will I get shouted at again?"

"No." Her answer was short and was all Jack wanted to hear.

There were 3 things they did next:

Lock the door

Put their arms back around each other, Jack's were on her waistline and Liz's around his neck

Kiss.

As their lips met for the second time, it was passionate and quickly things got out of hand and before they knew it Jack's red tie was done and flung on the floor along with his jacket, with the top buttons of his shirt unfastened, Liz however wasn't in any better state. Her shirt was pulled out of skirt and was held together by one button and her skirt was half unzipped as it began to fall over her hips.

The only thing that stopped them from carrying on was there was suddenly cheering coming from the nerds, Kenneth had probably returned from the candy/ coffee run, which pulled them apart and they started to laugh as they saw the state that they were in.

They quickly redressed their selves in silence. When Jack had finished he watched Liz run her hands over her curves smoothing the creases out.

"What time are you leaving?" Jack broke the silence

"umm 7ish? Why?"

"I would like to take you out to dinner and persuade you to stay"

"Shouldn't I get changed first?"

"You look fine like that, it's a nice change to plaid shirts"

"Thanks" Liz replied sarcastically "well I wanted to be taken seriously"

"And that happened, well done. I'll see you later" he placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out of her office before checking his hair in the reflection of the food picture first.

There were 3 things they did that night:

Go to dinner

Go back to his apartment

Well let's just say he persuaded her to stay...


End file.
